


Three is Better Than Two

by Kate_oikawa1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_oikawa1/pseuds/Kate_oikawa1
Summary: After the Titan and Giant war, Percy was trying to get his life on track after going through Tartarus with his now ex girlfriend. Luckily there weren't many casualties in both wars, Selena and Beckendorf lived and now  close with Percy. Leo suggested that Percy and him  should be roommates in the apartments in New Rome since Beckendorf and Selena were his neighbors. Leo knew how good friends they were since building Festus with Beckendorf, Percy was all his half brother talked about. Join us on the path of healing and see what else happens in Percy crazy life.
Relationships: Charles Beckendorf/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 7





	Three is Better Than Two

I skipped dinner and made my way down to the beach. Even since Tartarus, I haven't had the biggest appetite. I sat on the pier with my feet dangling in the water, I was finding myself coming here often to think. I signed as I thought about the past year. Camp half-blood finished a war last summer just to be thrown into another one, nine months later. We were luckily enough not to have so many casualties but I know some of the deaths were my fault. Like Michael Yew and Bianca Di Angelo, Beckendorf said it wasn't my fault but I had a hard time being that. My mind started to drift into the memory of Tartarus but I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't like the person Tartarus shaped me to be now. That's probably one of the reasons Annabeth broke up with me or maybe I was just a rebound after Luke's death for her. 

"There you are Percy" a female voice broke my thoughts. I looked behind me and saw Selena and Beckendorf holding hands. "You missed dinner so we snuck some out for you" she said, holding up a blue sandwich in a bag. She let go of Beckendorf hand and walked over for me before sitting beside me. "Thanks that was thoughtful of you both" I said softly as she handed me the sandwich before adding a small smile. Beckendorf sat on the other side of me but he left some space between us. I took the sandwich out of the bag and made myself eat some of it. Selena was chatting softly about how Clarisse was helping her get better at using a sword. That's one thing I liked about them, even though Beckendorf didn't say much but his presence was comfortable and Selena's soft voice was relaxing to listen to. I could only finish half the sandwich before I put it back in the bag. Selena glanced at the sandwich with a small frown before smiling "Are you going to visit your mom soon? It's nice that she lives close" she said. I lean back on the pier and look up at the stars, spotting Zoe's constellation. " I should huh. I just don't want to upset her. I'm not the same son she'll remember" Percy said with another sign. "She'll understand" Beckendorf's deep voice broke through the night air. "I know but I don't want to cause her anymore stress with her being pregnant" I said looking at him. "How about we walk you to your apartment tomorrow. Charlie and I were going to Manhattan tomorrow anyway" Selena said with a smile. I let out a yawn and popped my back against the pier.  
" okay if it's not out of your way" I mumbled as I felt my eyes start to drop. 

I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up a little as I felt someone wrap their strong arms around me and picked me up. I shifted closer into the warmth as I reached into the chest. The person smelt like oil and smoke, oddly enough it was a comforting smell. "He is so light" the voice mumbled as they walked. "It's understandable after everything that happened" another voice said. A door was opened and I felt myself be placed on the bed. I roll over and relax into my bed that smelt like the sea. I heard some shuffling around the cabin. " stay please" I mumbled before falling back to sleep once I felt the bed dip. Someone sat by my feet and another sat by my chest while playing with my hair.


End file.
